Just Love
by Ginny-Molly-Potter7
Summary: Set just after HBP, Harry struggles with his feelings for Ginny and his desire to keep her safe. HPGW, RWHG
1. Rings

Just Love

In Privet Drive of Little Whinging, everything was as normal as it always was. The only exception was in the household of Number Four, where a teenage boy, Harry Potter, was at his desk in a fitful sleep. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral, his dreams had been filled with the same monotonous mantra: _the locket… the cup…the snake…something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's_… In his hand, he had a rather crumpled piece of parchment that was an invitation to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Even though Bill had been mauled by a werewolf, and attained numerous scars to his once very handsome face in the process, the wedding was still going as planned. When Mrs. Weasley made the implication of saying that Bill **WAS **going to be married, Fleur flew off the handle, protesting loudly that she was not just marrying Bill because of his looks, but because of their love. It was at this point which Mrs. Weasley and Fleur actually started to get along; making wedding plans and going to robe fittings together.

Harry awoke with a start after falling out of his desk chair and quickly looked at his clock. 11:43. Seventeen more minutes of being an underage wizard. Ron and Hermione were coming to get him at half past two that afternoon. The three of them had made plans to get Harry on his birthday, where they then would go to The Burrow for a birthday celebration and then the wedding a few weeks later.

Harry got a few more hours of restless sleep until he deemed his attempts futile and got up to go to the loo and shower. Shortly after, he wandered down to the kitchen while absent-mindedly attempting to flatten his still damp hair. As he walked into the kitchen, he was acknowledged in the usual fashion; Dudley watching the telly and ignoring him, Uncle Vernon glancing up at him with his usual sneer, and Aunt Petunia practically dropping a plate in front of him with a loud sniff.

Harry knew that they were hoping with all their might that he was going to be leaving their presence today. He hadn't told them that he actually was yet, but this seemed about as good a time as any.

"I'm leaving today at half past two. Ron and Hermione are coming to get me."

If Harry was expecting them to look around in a panic, he wasn't to be disappointed. There was a flurry of activity; open windows being slammed shut, closed ones locked, and Uncle Vernon breathing heavily and turning a lovely shade of puce.

"Wha…What was that, boy?" Vernon stuttered, his eyes wild and glancing around as though expecting them to pop into the kitchen.

"I said," Harry began in a somewhat exasperated tone as if he were speaking to a small child, "that Ron and Hermione, two of my friends from Hog…, school, were going to come get me at half past two this afternoon. They'll be Apparating, don't even ask," Harry had noticed that his Uncle was about to interrupt, "but don't worry; they won't be seen by any of the neighbours." Harry spat the last statement out, considering that many of the neighbours in the surrounding area thought that Harry was a highly disturbed boy that attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.

"You're actually leaving then?" Petunia said in a startled sort of voice.

"Yes. For good."

With those last words, Harry grabbed a couple pieces of toast, left the kitchen, and departed to his room. The afternoon seemed to last an eternity, but finally, a few minutes before two-thirty, Harry saw Ron and Hermione approach the Dursley's mailbox. "_Where did they Apparate to?"_ He wondered, but he had no time to delve deeper into the question as at that time, seeing as how the doorbell rang. Harry crept down the stairs as he heard Uncle Vernon lumbering towards the door to open it.

"Hello, is Harry here?" Harry heard Hermione ask from just outside the door while he himself was on the stair landing.

"Oh, um, yes…yes he is. Come in." Vernon uncertainly answered as he shut the door behind the pair. Harry could tell that he was confused as to how two people as normal looking as Ron and Hermione were wizards.

"Harry, you're friends are here." Vernon called in a strangled voice as though it were paining him talk to Harry kindly.

"I know, Uncle Vernon. Thank you." Harry had thought it best if he reciprocate the kindness as to not get scolded from Hermione.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said as she flung herself at him so that he was being smothered by a mouthful of bushy, brown hair.

"Hermione, get off me! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Harry," she apologized as a grin spread across her face.

"Great to see you, mate." Ron greeted Harry as he grasped his hand in a handshake and pulled him into a manly hug.

"You too."

"We should really get going, Harry. Do you have all your things packed?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, there are just a couple things I need to throw in."

At this point, Aunt Petunia had thought she'd better see Harry's friends, seeing as how Vernon was aghast as to how normal they looked. Harry guessed this should be expected since a year ago, Dumbledore, who radiates of magic, had traipsed through their house, banging coffee cups against their heads.

"Harry, I'd like to speak with you. Alone." She added as she spotted Ron and Hermione exchanging meaningful looks between her and Harry.

"Go on, I'll be up in a minute. Ron, you should know where my room's at, but if you forgot, it's the first door on the right."

Ron gave a brief nod to show he understood and walked up the staircase with Hermione at his heels.

"Harry, I know that I've never showed much emotion involving your well-being, but in all actuality, I do care. No, honestly, I do!" Petunia added this last statement almost as a plea since Harry had snorted in a way that told her that he didn't believe a word of what she said.

"Harry, I know that I may not have seemed to care for your mother, but she was my only sister. I was…jealous of her I suppose. Our parents always seemed to favor her just because of her abilities. But when she met, and started dating your father, I knew that things had changed forever. It was then that I met Vernon, and not long after, we were married. When I was invited to Lily's wedding, I refused to go. I did not want Vernon to leave me thinking that I was the same as her. We were not married at this point," she had to explain this to him as how Harry gave her a questioning look. "Vernon and I got married a few months later, but I did not invite Lily or James to the wedding. I wish I would have now. When I heard a few years later that she was expecting at the same time I was, I refused to expose my child to your…culture. Not even two years later, I found you on our doorstep as I was getting the morning milk. Vernon didn't want you at first, he knew that I had a sister, but he knew nothing about her being a witch," she paused as if unsure of what to say next. "Until you showed up. Once I had read the letter and taken you out of the basket you were brought in, I found this," she held out her hand to Harry to reveal a small carefully wrapped box. "This was your mother's wedding ring, Harry. I thought that it was probably best for me to hang onto it until you were old enough. You are now. Take it; she would want you to have it. Hopefully you'll be able to give it to some girl that you meet at that school of yours. And Harry, I do love you." Petunia finished as the placed the small box in his open palm and closed his fingers around it. "Take care of yourself. I know that both your world and mine are in danger now, but be careful." She finished this, and stood there uncertainly for a second before pulling Harry into a great hug; a hug that he would have gotten from his own mother.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia. I'll try to be careful," Harry thought how incredibly weird this was, but then thought that maybe, just maybe, his aunt, was actually feeling remorse for the way she had acted towards Harry for seventeen years.

"Go up to your friends, they're waiting for you," Petunia sniffed as she pulled away from her nephew with a slight smile and strode away, leaving a thoroughly perplexed Harry in her wake.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione questioned as she peered down from the landing towards Harry, concern evident in her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded as he followed her back upstairs to his room.

"What was all that with your Aunt about, Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, well, she was feeling guilty about how she treated me all the time I was here. And she gave me my mum's wedding ring."

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful! But you haven't opened the box; don't you want to see what your mum's ring looked like?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do," he replied as he sat down on his bed and carefully pulled at the string on the wrapping. Once he unwrapped and opened the box, he saw the most beautiful ring he ever had seen. It was gold with a single diamond in the middle with a slightly smaller emerald on either side. On the inside of the ring there were Celtic runes. He had no idea what they meant; maybe he could have Hermione figure them out for him later.

"We should get going, mum's expecting us." Ron said, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"I guess we should." With that, they gathered all of Harry's things and walked downstairs. Harry went to the sitting room to bid his farewell to his "family," although only Aunt Petunia responded. He turned to Ron and Hermione beckoning them to follow. Considering that all three of them could do magic now, since they had come of age, they thought it wise to put a shrinking and weightless charm on Harry's items so he could fit them into his jacket pocket, considering they might be a little out of place on a very Muggle street. Of course, even though Harry could Apparate, Hermione would not allow him to considering he didn't have a license. They were going to The Burrow by ways of The Knight Bus.

Once Hermione had flagged down the bus, they had to endure what seemed to be a very long and rough ride to The Burrow, considering they had Stan Shunpike, who had finally been released from Azkaban, enlightening them to his life story from his capture up until his release. All three of them were very glad when they were finally able to get off and walk up the lane to The Burrow where Harry could see Mrs. Weasley running towards them, arms outstretched and pulled Harry into a rib-crushing hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted her as she pulled him even tighter to the point of him not being able to breath. Thankfully, Ron was able to pry his mum away from Harry, although, with difficulty. Once Harry was able to catch his breath again and massaged some of the pain out of his sides, Ron and Hermione helped him carry his things into the house.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry knew whom that voice belonged to. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, but a sound he knew he could never have, at least, not now. He slowly turned around to face the woman that he had been both hoping and dreading to see.

"Hello, Ginny."


	2. ComaToast

Just Love

The minute Harry, turned around, he knew he shouldn't have. The only thing stopping him from running to Ginny, pulling her close to him, and smothering her with kisses was his desire for her to remain safe. The misty look in his eyes must have showed; it prompted questions.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny questioned him, honestly concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your eyes looked funny."

Thankfully, Mr. Weasley thought this to be the perfect time to investigate the new arrivals in the kitchen.

"Harry, good to see you!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he gave Harry's hand a firm shake.

"You too, Mr. Weasley."

"Harry, please, call us Arthur and Molly, you've known us so long, and are practically like a seventh son to us. Actually, better yet, call us Mum and Dad."

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Harry replied, thoroughly shocked.

"Harry, please," it almost seemed to Harry that Mr. Weasley was pleading with him. "It would be a great honor to Molly and myself if you would call us by the titles we feel any son of ours would call us."

These words touched Harry deeply. The closest family he had ever known was the Weasley's, and now they really wanted to have him acknowledge them as such.

"Alright, Dad. You and Mrs. Wea…Mum, have been the closest people to parents that I've ever had. It will be an honor of mine to call you as such."

At some point during this exchange of words between 'Dad' and Harry, 'Mum' had entered the kitchen and had tears leaking out the corners of her eyes. Once Harry spotted her, she ran over to him as fast as she humanly could, and flung herself around him. The only words Harry could decipher were, "honored," "son," and "finally." By the time she was pulled away from Harry to allow him the gift of oxygen by the combined efforts of Ron and Ginny, Harry had a large tear soaked spot on his left shoulder, and numerous what appeared to be lipstick stains on his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I guess I got a little carried away," Mrs. Weasley apologized to him as she used a couple spells to dry his shoulder and remove the stains on his cheeks. Harry finally thought it safe to look up after he felt his blush receding, but caught Ginny's eye, who started to giggle at him, which caused him to duck his head to hide his blush once again.

"Fred! George! I thought you weren't coming home for a few more weeks," Harry's head snapped up at Ginny's squeal to see her twin older brother who had apparated into the kitchen.

"And miss Harry's birthday celebration? No way!" Fred replied.

"After all, Harry's our number one supporter. Isn't that right, Harry?" George winked at Harry. It was, after all, his Triwizard Tournament winnings that helped found Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded. "And since Harry is our number once supporter, we are going to provide you with a free canister of our newest product, Coma-Toast." Harry looked at the canister of the product that Fred had shoved into his hands.

"Guaranteed to put you to sleep within five minutes after ingesting," Fred explained as Harry read the label. _Want to get out of work or classes? Just bake a tablespoon of this odorless, tasteless, and colorless powder into your bread, or sprinkle on your toast. Sleeping will generally last for four to six hours. Warning: Overdosing may cause sleeping for days on end, or a sever craving for grain products. Note: May also be used in other baked goods such as muffins_.

"Thanks, guys! This will definitely come in handy this year," Harry genuinely thanked them.

"Harry! You can't seriously be considering using that! You'll sleep through all your classes!" interjected Hermione, who was absolutely horrified at the idea.

"The hell he isn't! That stuff's brilliant," Ron replied in an almost angry but slightly mystified tone as to wondering why anybody **wouldn't** use it.

"Well, fine! Blow your N.E.W.T.S.! See if I care!" Hermione screeched as she stormed off, opened the back door and slammed it on her way out.

During the few weeks that Harry had been at the Dursley's, he had thought about what he had said to Ron and Hermione about not returning to school for their last year of Hogwarts. He seriously had been considering just going off to Godric's Hollow where it all began. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew he would regret it. Professor McGonagall had said that Harry would get into Auror training if it were the last thing she'd do. He also thought how disappointed Dumbledore, Sirius, and his parents would be if he didn't finish school.

"Bloody hell, I better go fix that," Ron said, although he looked a little afraid as to what he might get an earful of.

"Goodness, look at the time! Harry, your party's in a little over two hours, why don't you go upstairs and rest. Ginny can show you up to your new room." Mrs. Weasley explained as she bustled off to start getting things ready for the party.

"I guess I'd best help your mum with the decorations. I'll see you two later," Mr. Weasley called to them as he left the kitchen following his wife.

"Are you coming, Harry?" Ginny questioned, as he stood there slightly perplexed as to why he would have a new room. Ginny seemed to be able to read his mind.

"Since Fred and George now live above their shop, I moved into their room. You're going to be in mine." Ginny explained. Harry was sort of disappointed that he wasn't going to be sharing a room with his best mate anymore, but was also jumping for joy in on the inside at the thought of being in Ginny's old room. Before he knew it, they were there.

"Here you go," Ginny suddenly said as they reached her old room. It still had "Ginevra's Room" stuck to the walnut door in peeling yellow and lavender letters. Ginny smiled and let out a small chuckle at the sight of his face, "Go in, my room isn't going to hurt you."

Harry slowly opened the door, almost as though he were scared that it was going to hurt him, but was rewarded with the best room in the whole house. It was light green with yellow and lavender trimming. The open window looked out onto the back garden, which explained the flowery scent; Ginny's scent. The room was sparsely furnished: a bed, desk with chair, and a wardrobe, which also had a mirror when investigated closer.

"Do you like it?" Ginny questioned, looking slightly nervous.

"I love it. It's absolutely perfect." Harry responded with a smile, the kind that went all the way to his eyes.

"I'm glad. Do you need help unpacking?"

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant."

The next hour and a half was spent with lighthearted conversation with Ginny while unpacking Harry's things. Unpacking really didn't take all that long; Harry only had a few shirts, trousers, and jumpers to actually unpack. The rest of the time was spent just talking.

"So what's up with Ron and Hermione? He said that he needed to go straighten things out after she left the kitchen with the whole Coma-Toast fiasco."

"Oh, didn't they tell you? He's on pretty thin ice with her. Lavender keeps writing to him and Hermione found the letters. They're dating now." Ginny had noticed that Harry still looked utterly bewildered, and found it necessary to explain their relationship. "It may not seem it while they're with others, but when they're alone…I'm warning you, don't walk into a room if just the two of them are in there. It's a total snog-fest!" Ginny ended with a look of utter horror and revulsion at the thought of her best friend and her brother snogging.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Harry laughed as he thought that Ginny's facial expression went for him, too.

"Bloody hell! I've got to get ready for our party! We're supposed to be down there in half an hour."

"Our? We? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

"Didn't they tell you? Honestly!" She cried in exasperation. "It's a double party for you and me. Since my birthday's August 11, and yours is today, and the wedding's going to be the 12, we thought it might be fun and easier to have them together." Ginny explained with a grin, but it suddenly faltered. "That's alright, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it's great." Harry replied with a sudden smile playing his face.

"Brilliant. I've got to go clean up and get dressed. You better get ready too. Oh, and Bill said that he needed to talk to you, I have no idea what about though." Ginny started for the door then stopped, turning back to him, grinning widely, "Happy birthday, Harry. I'll see you soon."


End file.
